Heaven
by X3iNuYaShAX3
Summary: Its a story about inuyasha, kagome, shippo, and there drunken friends miroku and sango. In the begining Kagome confesses her love to Inuyasha and then Inuyasha confesses his love to her. Then shippo comes and gives them bad news. Pleez give me feedback.
1. I Love You

They collected all the jewel shards. Naraku had disappeared in thin air no were to be found. There journey was complete. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo have been through so much in the lastfour years. The good and bad times, they have helped eachother out by being friends to eachother. But Kagome had other intentions for hers and Inuyasha's relationship. She was in love with him. She found out in the middle of the journey. She wanted to tell him now since the journey was over and she wouldn't have to deal with him everyday about this. So she asked him to take a walk with her to the well where she came from. She left everything at the village. Her bow and arrow, her bookbag, and the Shikon No Tama. She was going to tell him how she felt.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the well that Kagome first came out of. They did not speak to each other on the way there. When they got to the well, they just looked at each other. They looked at each other with deep passionate eyes.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I have to tell you something. The last two years, I've watched you search and search for Kikyo. Whenever you do find her you become confused. I know you still love her and will never stop. That's why you still look for her. You love her, but I love you Inuyasha. I've loved you since the day we first met. Even thought I always acted as though I hated you, I never did. Deep inside I was longing to tell you how I love everything about you. Your smile, your caring heart (though you don't show it), you are so amazing. I love you with all my heart and soul. I can't live without you. Despite the fact that your rude at time. I still love you. You've risked your life to protect me. You're brave, heroic, and just amazing. I love you."

She then pulls him close to her and kisses him. Her kiss was full of passion, love, happiness, and desire. Kagome then races off into the forest, hoping Inuyasha will not follow her. She decides to not come back to till tommrorow morning. She would goto the village in the morning, get her stuff and leave, never tocome backto the fuedal era. Inuyasha will probaly not be there, so thats why she would wait.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is standing there baffled, thinking about what she just said and what she just did. 'Did she really mean that? Did she really mean to do that? Does she really love me? Do I feel the same? What about Kikyo?'

Inuyasha thought about his time together with her, how she was nice and helpful despite the fact he was a jerk to her. How she always brought him Ramen which he love. Then he thought about Kikyo. He knew that there love could never be. She would eventually have to go back to the spirit world. But despite that, he never really loved her. She killed him once, she always made him confused, and she ruined his relationship with Kagome. She tried to change him. ButKagome accepted him for what he was.He remembered all the times he got defensive over Kagome when Kouga was flirting with her. He would endup fighting with Kouga.Why had he done it? He knew why. Because he loved her as much as she loved him. Maybe even more than she loved him. He didn't love Kikyo, despite everything they had been through. Everyone thought he did, but he really didn't. He wanted to find her to tell her his feelings, but he knew she would come back to the well, she had to to return home to her own time. So he would wait there all day and night. He would wait forever if he had to.Besides his legs were numb so he couldn't move to go after to her anyway.

"Inuyasha's not going to be at the well. I just know it. He's not the kindof guy to wait for someone.He probaly forgot the whole thing and is eating some Ramen back at the village.He probaly waitedfor two minutes, got tired of waiting, and left. He's probaly off somewhere else looking forhis beloved Kikyo." As soon as Kagome came near the well, she saw him, sitting there, waiting. His silver hair shined in the sunlight. His face looked very peaceful and happy. Hisgolden eyes were beautiful.It made her eyes water a little bit.

"Is he waiting for me?" Kagome asked herself. She knew she couldn't face him after she just made a confession of love to him. He wouldprobaly tell him he hated her or something mean like that. He was just that kind of guy. But she still loved him for that.She then turns around and starts to run when he screams," Wait Kagome!" He had seen her and jumped in front of her. He grabed her shoulders, looked passionately in her deep, beautiful brown eyes and kissed her like therewas no tomorrow.

"I love you Kagome. I don't love Kikyo, I love you. Ithought I loved her, but I love you. I love your beautiful eyes, your warm friendly smile, and your beautiful heart. I love you more than life itself!"

Once again Inuyasha gives her a deep passionate kiss on the lips. It made her feel like they were the only two people in the world. She forgot everything bad he ever did to her. All she knew was what was happening at that moment. She loved him and he loved her. No one, not even Kikyo, could change that.

"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KAGOME!"


	2. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE JEWEL SHARDS!

They broke away from the kiss and turned around to see it was Shippo who had just said that.

"Get off of her you perverted two-timing freak!"

Shippo then took a rock and started hitting Inuyasha on the head.

" GET OFF OF HER YOU DIRTY TWO TIMINGMUTT! JEEZ PICK ONE KIKYO OR KAGOME! YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH!" he screams.

"Shippo why are you here" Kagome asked him.

While he was hitting Inuyasha on the head he said,"I was looking for you and Inuyasha.Miroku, Sango, andIhaven't seen you in a while and were wondering if you are ok. They told me to look for you guys. THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU DIRTY MUTT! FOR KISSING SOMEONE WHILE YOU ARE ALREADY TAKEN!"

Inuyasha takes him by the tail. He takes the rock in Shippo's hand and hit Shippo with it on the head.

"DON'T HIT ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! SHE'S OK WITH THIS, OK! SHE LOVES ME!AND I DON'T LOVE KIKYO AND IM NOT WITH KIKYO,I LOVE HER OK!SO I'M NOT TWO-TIMING HER OR ANYBODY FOR THAT MATTER GOT THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inuyasha drops Shippo.

"Are you OK with this Kagome or he is just lying? You love him? He doesn't love Kikyo? He loves you? AND DON'T CALL ME A BRATT YOU DIRTY MUTT" Shippo gives him a dirty look after saying that.

"Yes I am Shippo. He said he doesn't love Kikyo and I do lovehim. He says he loves me.But it was very sweet of you to attack Inuyasha for me. Thank You!

"No problem."

"WHAT! IM CONFUSED, WHY WOULD YOU WANT HIM TO ATTACK ME? DON'T YOU LOVE ME!"

"I'm only kidding! Of course I love you. Jeez calm down Drama Queen. Ok, let's go back to the village and talk to Sango and Miroku. We have to put the Shikon No Tama back together."

Shippo had a very bad look on his face.

"Whats wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked with a very confused face.

"Ummm. Well about that. When you guys were on a walk, Miroku and Sango were really drunk and they kind of lost a few of the shards. They were bored and had a drinking contest. Sango didn't want to do it but Miroku talked her into it. He's a verycrazy monk and wanted to doit.I tried to talk them out of it but they just told me to go play.I don't know why they had a drinking contest. I think they are a little crazy"

"WHAT! You little brat!" Inuyasha takes Shippo by the tail again and hit him hard on the head.

Kagome took a rock and hit Inuyasha on the head. He then stopped hitting Shippo and started rubbing his head. Shippo ran to Kagome's side and stuck his tounge out to Inuyasha.

"OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR BEING A JERK! STOP HITTING SHIPPO ITS NOT HIS FAULT!"

"Stop you two. Jeez I swear one of these days pow right in the kisser!"

"HUH!"Both Inuyasha and Shippo said with confused faces.

"Never mind. How many did you lose? Two, Three, Four?"

"Ummm maybe a little more. Somewhere around the number of all of them." He closed his eyes as Inuyasha and Kagome screamed "ALL OF THEM!"

Kagome screamed," HOW DID THEY, WHY DID THEY...!"

"They we're really drunk that night when you and Inuyasha went on a walk and umm didn't know what they were doing. They are really sorry. I tried to stop them but they were too big for me to even try. They said I was too little to understand what they were doing and pushed me aside" Shippo then starts to cry.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME!" Inuyasha screams and takes another rock.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME YOU DIRTY MUTT. I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"YOU COULD HAVE TRIED TO STOP THEM!"

Shippo then crys harder than before.

"Awww Shippo, Its ok. It's not your fault. We'll just have to look for them again. Don't cry. Don't worry. Inuyasha isn't going to hit you." Kagome gives him a bighug.

She gives a dirty look to Inuyasha. She puts Shippo on theground, walks over to Inuyashaand whispers in his ear," If you hit Shippo again for this, you won't be getting any kisses from me until we find every jewel shard!Thats a promise you jerk!"

He puts the rock down and growls." Fine. Godyou never let me have any fun!"

"How did they loose the pieces?" Kagome asked with a very confused look on her face.

"They were using your bow and arrow. Miroku threw the Shikon No Tama in the air and Sango hit it withone ofKagomes arrows. Pieces went all over the place. They tried to find them all but really couldn't find any of them without you, Kagome. They are terribly sorry and will never drink again. Sango was crying for hours and still was when I left. She and Miroku are not speaking to eachother. She feels that she just let Miroku influence her into doing that and feels anger towards Miroku."

"Thats what we get for going on a walk! Jeez we're are never leaving Sango and Miroku alone again. Especailly with alcohol present." Screamed Inuyasha. He was really angry.

"Come on, Inuyasha and Shippo, lets go find Miroku and Sango. They have a lot of explaining to do. I knew I shouldn't have left my bag there. I shouldn't have let the Shikon No Tama in there hands."

They start to walk back to the village. On the way there Inuyasha and Shippo were bickering like cat and dog. Kagome thought, 'Uhh what am I going to do with these two. Maybe I can tie them to a tree and make them be nice to eachother. HMMMMMMM'

They get to the village and Inuyasha screams, "GET OVER HERE YOU DRUNKEN FREAKS! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO AND ARE GOING TO GET A SERIOUS BUTT-KICKING!"


End file.
